


The Inquisition Needs Tiny Cakes

by caitirin



Series: The Chronicles of Teithranen Lavellan: Plant-Obsessed Soft-Hearted Inquisitor [14]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bakeries, Clan Lavellan - Freeform, Dating, Fluff, M/M, Tiny Cakes, Val Royeaux, dates in Val Royeaux, hand holding, leaves in his hair, setting the curtains on fire, short and sweet, soft hearted inquisitors, teithranen lavellan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 20:49:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16626209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitirin/pseuds/caitirin
Summary: On a trip to Val Royeaux Tei asks Dorian to buy him tiny cakes and Dorian wonders why the Inquisitor doesn't have any money on him.---“Well I know you’re not spending it all on books, because you’re borrowing all of Cassandra’s.  And you just made me buy you this sugar fix, it’s definitely not going into buying you fashionable clothes.”  He eyed Tei’s messy hair.  “Or personal care products.  So where is all your money going?  Do you have some secret gambling problem I don’t know about?”





	The Inquisition Needs Tiny Cakes

**Author's Note:**

> My Inquisitor's name is Teithranen Lavellan (Tei). He is soft hearted, loves plants and this one particular Tevinter mage.

“Tiny cakes!”

Dorian looked into the window of the bakery that Tei was staring at longingly.  

“You should get some.”  Dorian smiled. “We have time.  Go ahead.”

“Can we?”  Tei looked hopefully up at Dorian.  

“Certainly, I cannot imagine the Inquisitor needs my permission for some cake.”  They were walking through the marketplaces of Val Royeaux on some flimsy pretext of picking up supplies for the Inquisition, but more realistically just a brief moment of respite brilliantly scheduled by Josephine.  

“Well no, but I mean, would you buy one for me, please?”  Tei ducked his head a little bashfully.

Dorian held the door for him as they went into the bakery.  “I would buy you the entire bakery, but you throw a fit when I try to spend extravagantly on you.  Is this some Dalish restriction on baked goods of which I am unaware? Is it bad luck to buy your own cake?”  He ordered four tiny cakes.

Tei shook his head.  “No, I just don’t have any money.”  

Dorian put down enough coin to cover the pastries and handed Tei the little box of cakes.  “How in Thedas do you not have any money? Josephine keeps trying to pay me, surely they’re paying you, aren’t they?  Please don’t tell me they aren’t giving you anything for the insane amount of work they expect out of you.”

Tei hadn’t gotten ten steps outside the bakery before opening the box.  “Oh no, they are. Paying me, I mean.”

Dorian laughed at Tei’s sweet tooth.  If he didn’t act quickly he might not get to taste even one of the four cakes.  “Well I know you’re not spending it all on books, because you’re borrowing all of Cassandra’s.  And you just made me buy you this sugar fix, it’s definitely not going into buying you fashionable clothes.”  He eyed Tei’s messy hair. “Or personal care products. So where is all your money going? Do you have some secret gambling problem I don’t know about?”

Tei looked up guiltily at Dorian.  “No, no gambling. I mean, aside from the very occasional bet with Varric.  That I usually lose.”

“And somehow I end up paying those debts for you.”  Dorian laughed. “Well, you’re certainly not spending it on me.”  Dorian accepted a piece of cake that Tei passed up to him as they walked.

“Leliana helped me work something out back in Haven.  I send it back home.” Tei shrugged. 

Dorian closed his eyes and slipped an arm around Tei.  “Because of course you do.” It was the most obvious thing in the world.  “You know, you could keep just a little bit for yourself. Maybe enough to buy yourself cakes now and then.”

Tei knew Dorian was right.  But it was hard for him to set aside an entire lifetime of always thinking of the Clan first.  He twined his fingers with Dorian’s. “I  _ could _ .  But why bother when I’m always with a rich magister who is highly susceptible to my elvish wiles and buys cakes for me?”  He batted his eyelashes at Dorian. “I can force Tevinter to spend money on me and make sure my family doesn’t starve at the same time.  I see no downside.”

Dorian laughed loudly.  “You’d better watch yourself, that sounds suspiciously like undue influence, Mother Giselle will be horrified.”

Tei chuckled.  “There are lots of things we do together that I suspect would horrify her, but I don’t see us stopping anytime soon.”

“Seeing as we’ve got a lavishly decorated room waiting for us right here in town perhaps we should retire for the evening and  _ do something interesting _ together.”

Tei licked the icing off his fingers with a grin.  “Why, Ser Pavus, are you trying to get me into bed by buying me cakes?”

“Is it working?”  Dorian caught Tei’s sugary fingertips and pressed a kiss to them.  He tasted of honey.

Tei felt a little shiver of pleasure moving up his arms.  His ears twitched and he bit his lower lip slightly, feeling warmth spreading over his skin.  “Well I was going to say I was worth more than four cakes, but you make a very persuasive argument so let’s go.”  Tei closed up the cake box with two left inside and hauled Dorian out of the bazaar back to their room. 

 

The next day while cleaning the room the chambermaid found herself wondering how the scorch marks on the curtains had gotten there.


End file.
